1. Field of the Invention
A remote controlled motorized searchlight assembly including motor means operatively connected so as to change the position of the lamp beam and to vary the beam characteristics from spotlight to floodlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there exists any number of spotlights which are remotely controlled. Some are mechanically controlled and others are electrically controlled. Those which are mechanical in nature are limited in that the remote stations cannot physically be distant from the lamp itself. This is a serious drawback in many applications. Electrically driven lamps are large in size and frequently possess complex gearing to achieve universal motion.
A further disadvantage of prior art searchlights is their inability to efficiently alter beam characteristics as needed. Usually, there is either one lamp filament located in one position, thus giving only a predetermined beam characteristic, or there are two lamp filaments, one located so as to give a spotlight effect and the other located so as to give a floodlight effect. However, it is desirable in certain circumstances to be able to alter the beam characteristics in a continuous manner so as to achieve the precise beam characteristic desired.
Light structures of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,261,975 and 3,267,274 are generally representative of a number of prior art searchlight structures capable of having their beam characteristics regulated by regulating the position of the filament relative to either a reflector and/or lens element. However, accomplishment of filament displacement or positioning, in these types of structures is generally provided by overly complex drive or linkage assemblies. This, of course, results in prohibitively expensive devices frequently not suitable for certain applications.
Motorized remotely controllable light structures have particular applications in a marine environment, such as for use of ships and various water craft. Of particular importance in such environment is durability, reliability and efficient operation regarding positioning and delineation of beam characteristics.
Prior art motorized assemblies of the type capable of substantially universal positioning are generally represented by the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,732 and 3,267,274. While such commercially available light structure assemblies are generally usable as designed, they are frequently considered overly complex and therefore maintenance prone and expensive for many uses. In addition to durability and reliable operation in relatively harsh environments, light structures suitable for marine use should also be relatively compact or housed in an efficient space saving manner without sacrifice of performance characteristics. Thus, a need exists for a remote controlled motor driven searchlight with a structure capable of efficiently altering the direction of beam through light disposition and a method of altering beam characteristics continuously from spotlight to floodlight.